tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Blauwe Tram
300px|right|Kaart van de twee noordelijke lijnen: de Waterlandse tram (globaal tracé) en de tram Amsterdam-Haarlem-Zandvoort De Blauwe Tram is de verzamelnaam voor de trams die tussen 1881 en 1961 in het gebied tussen Scheveningen, Den Haag, Leiden, Katwijk, Noordwijk, Haarlem, Zandvoort, Amsterdam, Purmerend, Edam en Volendam reden. De trams hadden vanaf 1924 een donkerblauwe kleur. Diverse interlokale stoom- en electrische tramlijnen in het rand-stedelijk gebied, die oorspronkelijk eigendom waren van verschillende maatschappijen, werden vanaf 1911 overgenomen en geëxploiteerd door de Noord-Zuid-Hollandsche Tramweg Maatschappij (NZHTM), kortweg NZH te Haarlem. In 1946 werden alle betrokken maatschappijen ondergebracht bij de Electrische Spoorweg-Maatschappij (ESM) die, vanwege de bekendheid van de letters NZH, de nieuwe naam Noord-Zuid-Hollandse Vervoer Maatschappij (officieel NZHVM) kreeg. Met name in Leiden bestond het begrip Blauwe Tram naast de Gele Tram, de naam van de interlokale tram die tussen 1925 en 1961 de dienst onderhield van Leiden via Wassenaar naar Den Haag. De lijn werd geëxploiteerd door de Haagsche Tramweg-Maatschappij en vanaf 1927 door de N.V. Gemengd Bedrijf Haagsche Tramweg-Maatschappij, beide bekend als HTM en gevestigd in Den Haag. De naam Gele Tram diende ter onderscheiding van de Blauwe Tram van de NZHTM (na 1946 NZHVM), die rond Leiden de stadstram en de lijnen naar Den Haag en Scheveningen via Voorschoten, naar Haarlem en naar Katwijk en Noordwijk onderhield. In Amsterdam, waar de stadstram ook blauw was, werd de tram naar Haarlem en Zandvoort ook wel aangeduid als de 'Haarlemmertram' of de 'Zandvoorter'. De tram ten noorden van het IJ naar Volendam en Purmerend noemde men de Waterlandse Tram. Omvang van het tramnet Het net van de Blauwe Tram bestond uit de volgende onderdelen: * Normaalspoor (spoorbreedte 1435 mm): ** Tramlijn Scheveningen - Den Haag - Leiden ** Leiden (incl. Oegstgeest) ** Tramlijn Leiden – Katwijk / Noordwijk ** Tramlijn Haarlem – Leiden * Meterspoor (spoorbreedte 1000 mm): ** Tramlijn Amsterdam - Haarlem - Zandvoort ** Amsterdam-Noord – 't Schouw – Volendam / Purmerend (Waterlandse tram, sinds 1932) * Zowel normaalspoor als meterspoor: ** Haarlem (incl. Heemstede, Overveen en Bloemendaal) Opmerkingen * Het trambedrijf kende twee spoorbreedtes. Het meterspoor was alleen in Noord-Holland te vinden, terwijl Zuid-Holland (en Noord-Holland vanaf Haarlem in zuidelijke richting) door de trams op normaalspoor werd bediend. Ook kende het elektrische bedrijf twee verschillende voltages. Op de gelijkstroombovenleiding van het normaalspoornet stond 1200 volt, terwijl het metersporige net een spanning van 600 volt voerde. Omdat de Duitse bezetter alleen belangstelling had voor normaalsporige trams op 600 volt, zijn er geen NZH-trams naar Duitsland afgevoerd, zoals dat bij de diverse andere Nederlandse trambedrijven wel gebeurde. * Tussen Den Haag en Leiden bestonden twee tramlijnen. De Blauwe Tram reed via Voorburg, Veur / Leidschendam en Voorschoten. De Gele Tram (Lijn I² van de HTM) reed van Den Haag naar Leiden via Wassenaar. * Tussen Den Haag en Katwijk / Noordwijk reden in sommige perioden doorgaande trams. * Op het traject tramlijn Haarlem - Alkmaar reed sedert 1895 een stoomtram. Deze metersporige lijn is nooit geëlectrificeerd en werd opgeheven in 1924, het startjaar van de Blauwe Tram. * Met de overname van de Waterlandse tram op 1 december 1932 bereikte het net van de Blauwe Tram zijn maximale omvang van 143 kilometer. Sinds 30 december 1932, de dag van de electrificatie van de lijn Haarlem – Leiden, was dit net geheel 'onder de draad'. Voorgangers van de Blauwe tram De eerste trams van de latere NZH reden in 1881 tussen Hillegom en Leiden, respectievelijk Haarlem. Deze werden geëxploiteerd door de Noord-Zuid-Hollandsche Stoomtram Maatschappij (NZHSTM). Op 4 juni 1881 verbond de eerste stoomtram van de RSTM, die later opging in de NZH, de Katwijkse Boulevard met Rijnsburg, niet lang daarna doorgetrokken naar Leiden en in 1911 door de NZH geëlectrificeerd. Op 13 december 1888 werd de eerste lijn in Noord-Holland (van de Noord-Hollandsche Tramweg-Maatschappij, NHT) in dienst gesteld: van Amsterdam-Noord naar Edam v.v. Later ook naar Purmerend en Volendam uitgebreid en in 1932 door de NZH geëlectrificeerd. De ESM-tramlijn Amsterdam - Haarlem - Zandvoort werd geopend in 1899/1904. In 1924, het eerste jaar dat met blauwe trams werd gereden, werd de succesvolle tramlijn Scheveningen - Den Haag - Leiden geopend. Deze was de opvolger van de stoomtramlijnen Scheveningen – Den Haag Staatsspoor van NS, geopend in 1879, en Den Haag Staatsspoor – Leiden Noordeinde van de MET, geopend tussen 1882 en 1885. Bloeiperiode In de jaren 20, 30 en 40 was de Blauwe Tram een belangrijke verkeersader in de regio. De snelle en hoogfrequente tramdiensten maakten het wonen in forenzendorpen zoals Voorburg en Overveen aantrekkelijk, in een tijdperk waarin voor de meeste mensen de fiets het snelste particuliere vervoermiddel was. De Blauwe Tram heeft dan ook een belangrijke bijdrage geleverd aan de ontwikkeling van forenzenplaatsen in de streek. In de crisistijd deed NZH aan klantenbinding door enkele malen een tariefsverlaging door te voeren. Ook bij het opkomend toerisme in de streek speelde de tram een rol. Zo verzorgde NZH in samenwerking met andere vervoerbedrijven attractieve dagtochten, zoals een gecombineerde boot-tramrondrit Amsterdam – Volendam – Marken in de zomer. Voor de strandganger stond de tram naar Scheveningen, Katwijk, Noordwijk of Zandvoort gereed. Vaak werd extra capaciteit ingezet op dagen met gunstig strandweer. Neergang In de tijd na de Bezetting steeg het particuliere autobezit en nam de betekenis van de tram af, die steeds vaker werd gezien als een sta-in-de-weg voor het autoverkeer. In de jaren 50 was het beleid van de NZH erop gericht, de tram te vervangen door de bus, die wendbaarder was en bovendien goedkoper in exploitatie. Een voor een verdwenen de lijnen van de Blauwe Tram. De drukste lijn, Amsterdam – Haarlem – Zandvoort, werd opgeheven op 31 augustus 1957. Op 9 november 1961 reed de laatste Blauwe Tram op het traject Den Haag – Leiden. Van de bijna 350 Blauwe Trams in Noord- en Zuid-Holland, ingericht voor personenvervoer met elektrische tractie, zijn er slechts 7 als museumstuk bewaard gebleven. Drie onder de hoede van de Tramweg-Stichting in Scheveningen en vier in het NZH-Vervoermuseum te Haarlem. Museale Blauwe Trams Bijna alle trams van de toenmalige NZH zijn vervolgens gesloopt, slechts enkele zijn bewaard gebleven: *Motorrijtuig A106 – Tramweg-Stichting, Scheveningen *Motorrijtuig A327 – Tramweg-Stichting, Scheveningen *Aanhangrijtuig B303 – Tramweg-Stichting, Scheveningen *Aanhangrijtuig B37 (GTA 766) – Tramweg-Stichting, Scheveningen *Open goederenwagen C106 – Tramweg-Stichting, Scheveningen *''Métallurgique'' Motorrijtuig A14 – NZH-Vervoermuseum, Haarlem *Motorrijtuig A37 – NZH-Vervoermuseum, Haarlem *Aanhangrijtuig BY2 – NZH-Vervoermuseum, Haarlem *''Boedapester'' stuurstandrijtuig B412 – NZH-Vervoermuseum, Haarlem *Railtransportwagen H114 – NZH-Vervoermuseum, Haarlem *Coupé aanhangrijtuig BY13 – Historisch Genootschap de Blauwe Tram, Voorburg (sinds 2014); daarvoor Legermuseum, Delft *Stoomtramlocomotief A10 (RSTM 2) – Nederlands Spoorwegmuseum, Utrecht *Stoomtramlocomotief A12 (HTM 8 'Ooievaar') – Stoomtram Hoorn-Medemblik, Hoorn *Aanhangrijtuig B26 (GoTM B21) – Stoomtram Hoorn-Medemblik, Hoorn *Gesloten goederenwagen NHTM C21 – Stoomtram Hoorn-Medemblik, Hoorn *Open goederenwagen NHTM C163 – Stoomtram Hoorn-Medemblik, Hoorn A327 De meest in het oog springende nog bestaande Blauwe Tram is de A327, eigendom van de Tramweg-Stichting (TS). Deze trammotorwagen, gebouwd in 1913 door de rijtuigfabriek Beijnes te Haarlem, is tot 1948 in gebruik geweest voor het stadsvervoer in Haarlem en daarna tot 1960 in Leiden. In 1961 werd deze motorwagen, met rijtuig B26 door de NVBS van de sloop gered en in 1965 overgedragen aan de toen opgerichte Tramweg-Stichting, die het rijtuig restaureerde. De eerste ritten op eigen kracht na de restauratie werden gemaakt in 1981. Dat jaar maakte de A327 ook ritten in Amsterdam en Rotterdam, in 1996 en 2006 in Arnhem en in 2015 in Katwijk aan den Rijn. De A327 staat doorgaans in de HTM-remise Scheveningen. Bij bijzondere gelegenheden komt deze dienstvaardige motorwagen met bijwagen B303 of B37 - de vroegere Amsterdamse 766 in fictieve Blauwe Tram-uitmonstering - uit de remise om ritten te maken op het Haagse tramnet. In 1979 was voor deze wagen een rol weggelegd in Guido Pieters' speelfilm Kort Amerikaans. A327 reed enkele stukjes door Rotterdam, geduwd door een Land Rover van de RET - ze was toen nog niet voorzien van motoren. In de gelijknamige roman van Jan Wolkers die aan de film ten grondslag ligt, komen Blauwe Trams prominent voor, evenals in De donkere kamer van Damokles van W.F. Hermans en in verhalen van F.B. Hotz. In juni 2006 was de A327 (zonder bijwagen) te gast in het Nederlands Openluchtmuseum te Arnhem ter gelegenheid van het tienjarige bestaan van de museumtramlijn aldaar. Bij de opening in 1996 was deze motorwagen hier ook al op bezoek geweest. Van september t/m november 2011 werd in het Haags Openbaar Vervoer Museum de tentoonstelling 'Retourtje Leiden' gehouden ter gelegenheid van het 80-jarige bestaan van de NVBS en de opheffing van de tramlijnen tussen Den Haag en Leiden precies een halve eeuw geleden. Zo veel mogelijk van de nog bewaard gebleven museumwagens van de Blauwe Tram en de Gele Tram werden hiertoe bijeen gebracht. Van 24 t/m 29 augustus 2015 werd een wel heel bijzonder project opgezet: in de Rijnstraat in Katwijk werd een tijdelijk tramspoor van 400 meter aangelegd op het tracé van vroeger. Over dit spoor hebben de gehele week de motorwagens A106 en A327 opnieuw dienstgedaan. De twee motorwagens waren aan elkaar gekoppeld met een goederenwagon ertussen, waarop een generator was geplaatst die de benodigde 600 volt opwekte. Het leggen van tijdelijk spoor is niet uniek voor Katwijk: ook de NSS heeft al een aantal keer met Koningsdag smalspoor in het centrum van Katwijk gelegd om met hun eigen smalspoortrams ritten te kunnen verzorgen. A106 Motorwagen NZH A106 werd in 1910 gebouwd door Waggonfabrik Uerdingen AG als A6 en kwam als onderdeel van de serie A1 -10 in dienst voor de lijnen Leiden – Katwijk en Leiden – Noordwijk. In 1918 stelde de NZH een nieuw schema vast voor de gebruikte letters bij de nummer aanduiding. Hierdoor kreeg de serie de nummers A101 - 110. Vanaf de buitendienststelling in 1948 tot 1983 is deze tweeassige motorwagen in gebruik geweest als noodwoning en schuurtje in Nieuwkoop. Deze motorwagen werd herbouwd door het TS-Depot Scheveningen. De restauratie duurde tot 2006. Van 24 t/m 29 augustus 2015 reed deze tram voor het eerst met passagiers, samen met de A 327, op een pendeldienst op een tijdelijk aangelegd spoor in de Rijnstraat in Katwijk aan den Rijn. Het was voor het eerst in 55 jaar dat er weer een tram in Katwijk reed. In november 2015 maakte deze tram zijn eerste ritten met passagiers op het Haagse tramnet. Anekdotes rond de Blauwe Tram *Nadat een aantal aanrijdingen had plaatsgevonden, werd het in een aantal Leidse kroegen de gewoonte om, wanneer iemand zei dat hij naar huis ging, te antwoorden "Tot ziens! Pas je op voor de Blauwe Tram?" *In Katwijk had men een ander probleem met de tram: de (beweegbare) Sandtlaanbrug was niet geëlectrificeerd, zodat de tram vóór de brug een vaartje moest nemen om de brug over te komen. Een enkele keer kwam het voor dat de overkant van de brug niet werd gehaald, waardoor de tram op de brug tot stilstand kwam en moest wachten op de volgende tram om van de brug afgehaald of juist opgeduwd te worden. *"In Leidschendam, in 1960 nog een echt tuindersdorp, leverde een brug onder de Veursestraatweg problemen op voor de tuinders die er met hun platte schuiten onderdoor moesten varen. De doorvaarthoogte bedroeg namelijk slechts enkele decimeters. Hoewel men zo'n hindernis met kunst en vliegwerk meestal toch vrij vlot wist te passeren, kon dat na een fikse regenbui ineens een groot probleem worden. Zodoende kwam mijn vader een keer muurvast te zitten met zijn schuit vol groente die met spoed naar veiling Veur moest. Niet onder de indruk van het probleem wandelde hij naar huis, haalde een grote zaag en verwijderde de houten dragers van de brug, die hij weer 'netjes' terugplaatste toen hij de schuit eenmaal had losgewerkt. Er heeft nooit een haan naar gekraaid. Pas tientallen jaren nadat mijn vader me dit vertelde besefte ik, dat hij daarvan weliswaar niets verzonnen had, maar dat de tramlijn op dat moment hoogstwaarschijnlijk net buiten gebruik moet zijn gesteld". In Den Haag is er nog altijd het gezegde "tenzij ik onder de blauwe tram kom" wat wil zeggen "bij leven en wel zijn zie ik je...." of "doe ik...." Terugkeer van de (Blauwe) Tram? Niet lang na opheffing van de Blauwe Tram verschenen de eerste rapporten waarin werd gepleit voor terugkeer van de tram in de regio. Deze studies leken soms evenzeer ingegeven door nostalgie naar het tijdperk van de Blauwe Tram als door meer rationele argumenten: het terugdringen van de luchtvervuiling en de files. Al deze plannen sneuvelden al snel op gebrek aan rentabiliteit. Na 1990 is een aantal lightrailplannen naar voren gebracht. Het plan voor de RijnGouweLijn beoogde onder andere de streektram terug te brengen op het traject Leiden – Katwijk / Noordwijk (overigens gedeeltelijk via een andere route dan in het verleden). In 2012 heeft de provincie Zuid-Holland dit omstreden plan definitief geschrapt. In de omgeving van Haarlem is vaak gepleit voor vertramming van het drukbeklante busnet van de Zuidtangent, een operatie die echter is uitgesteld tot na 2030. Verder gingen in Amsterdam stemmen op, de in aanleg zijnde Noord/Zuidlijn door te trekken naar Purmerend, al opteert deze laatste gemeente voor behoud van het snelbusnet. Externe links * Historisch Genootschap de Blauwe Tram * Tramweg-Stichting * Retourtje Leiden * NZH-Vervoermuseum * Trams in Waterland * De Haarlemse Tram op de Beeldbank Amsterdam * De Haarlemse Tram op de Beeldbank Noord-Holland * Historische ritten met de Blauwe Tram in Katwijk Categorie:Amsterdam Categorie:Den Haag